


Don’t Let Me Down

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: It’s the anniversary of Poe running away to Kijimi.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2
Collections: Allbingo





	Don’t Let Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Regret
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title from Fame on Fire’s cover of the Chainsmokers’ song.

  
It was the anniversary of the day Poe had joined the Spice Runners, before coming back. It was a good thing that he had contacted Ben, at the moment.   
  
“You’re ashamed,” Ben said, over the communications screen.   
  
Poe looked down in that moment. “Sometimes,” he said, “I just fear that I was stupid.” He paused. “Sometimes I fear that I was easily misled.”  
  
“You were a child,” Ben said. “Children...they’re still maturing. And you wanted to become a pilot, right? Like your mom.”  
  
“Like Mama,” Poe said.   
  
Ben nodded. “They knew what they were doing, when they used it against you. There’s nothing you could say or do that could make me consider you less than perfect. Never never.”  
  
Poe wished he knew what to feel about it. After all, he wasn’t perfect. Everything he’d learned about himself had been, simply, that he wasn’t. That he was well-intentioned, and sometimes his best intentions could lead him astray.   
  
It dawned on him that Ben thought of him as akin to a god. An angel. He shuddered to think of what would happen if he misused it. Not that he would. It wasn’t in Poe’s nature. He wasn’t an angel that had flowers sprouting up beneath his feet, but he wouldn’t do anything to exploit Ben, or disappoint him.   
  
He wasn’t about to misuse his power. To let Ben down...  
  
It was unthinkable.


End file.
